


The Origin of Phil's Hickeys

by phantastic (marvel_ling)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Hickeys, Intense fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Phanfiction, RPF, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/phantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Phil's video, I like fire and petrol (uploaded Nov. 6 2009), it is said that Phil has a hickey. It is also said that that is from Dan. Here is the story of how that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Phil's Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Phan-fics. This is the last I'm uploading tonight. I'll review the others (they're more intense and not fluff) and post them on a later date.
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy this fic.

Nov 5, 2009

' __ Dan..come over. :)'  _ _ The message popped up on Dan's phone, making his heart beat faster.

' __ Ohk, see you soon.'  _ _ Dan sent the message, heart now pounding in his ears.

' __ Daaann,bring a bag over. _ _ '

' __ Alright, be there soon :P _ _ ' Dan sent the message and frantically started shoving things into a bag.

* * *

Phil was sitting on his bed thinking about Dan. Never had he been so flustered by someone so much younger than him.

"Phil! Dan's here." he heard his mum call. Phil jumped up.

'My room's a mess!'

"Oh-OK, send him up!" he yelled, straightening his bed quickly.

"Knock, knock!" Dan said. Phil jumped around seeing the shorter teen standing in his doorway. Dan had a big grin on his face.

"Hey..hey.." Phil said, yanking his jeans up a bit as they had slid down. Dan set his bag down.

"What do you want to do?" Dan asked walking over to Phil and grabbing his hand, still smiling.

"I-I don't know..what do you want to do?" Phil said. His voice faltered a bit as Dan got closer to him to the point their chests were touching.

"How about we play video games or we could sit on your bed and talk?" he asked.

"Sure.." Phil said looking at Dan's hair, then to his tanned face and bright brown eyes. The 22 year old gulped, hoping that Dan couldn't see. The brunette grinned jumping on Phil's bed. He bounced on it, patting the side next to him.

"One moment." Phil said. He stepped out of his room and shook his head, trying to calm himself down.

Meanwhile,

Dan lay on Phil's bed, ready to just implode. He rested his head against Phil's pillow hoping that he would come back. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard Phil's bedroom door close and felt the bed shift as Phil climbed on. Dan hoped he wasn't turning red. He heard Phil's breathing for a few minutes. Phil stared at Dan whose eyes were closed. He contemplated something for a few minutes, just staring at the 18 year old. Phil took a deep breath and went for it.

Dan was surprised when he felt a pair of warm,soft lips meet his own. His eyes sprang open. He didn't pull away though. He wanted this. He really did. Dan put a hand in Phil's soft black hair, encouraging him.

Phil didn't know what to think when Dan's body relaxed. It was like fireworks going off in his head. They broke for air, looking each other in the eye. Phil pulled back.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Don't be." Dan smirked pulling Phil's shirt. Phil smiled kissing Dan again. "Is this why you wanted me to come over?"

"Well, partly. I just like being with you Dan."

"I like being with you too Phil."

Phil reached out and touched Dan's face, gently caressing his cheek. Dan smiled, nuzzling the older boy's hand.

* * *

Later on,

It was about ten when Phil and Dan were cuddled up together. Dan was laying on top of Phil, who had one hand on his laptop and the other around Dan. The brunette was half-falling asleep, barely moving and making little mewling noises.

"I love you Dan." Phil said kissing the boy's hair.

"I love you too." came the muffled reply. Dan's face was buried in Phil's neck. As Phil continued to scroll along on his computer, he felt light kisses on his neck.

"Dann.." he hissed.

"Mmm." Dan mumbled sucking lightly on Phil's collarbone. Phil stopped what he was doing to roll the younger boy, still attached to his neck, over on his back. Dan detached himself from Phil, smiling.

"I'm gonna get you Dan." Phil said running his hands up Dan's sides.

"Don't touch my neck!" Dan whined before Phil attacked his neck, leaving kisses under his ear and trailing to his collar bone. The younger boy squirmed, trying to not flip out and hurt Phil.

Phil put his hands under Dan's t-shirt, running them up his chest.

"Phil." Dan moaned. Phil lifted Dan's shirt making Dan's breath hitch.

"You are so pretty Dan." Phil murmured tracing his tongue over Dan's chest. Dan squirmed under the older man's touch.

"Phil please.. no." said Dan. Phil stopped and looked at the younger boy.

"You don't want me.."

"I do it's...just too soon." Dan said, blushing hard.

"Right... right.. sorry." Phil replied. He crawled off Dan, getting comfortable again. Dan frowned a bit. He kissed Phil's neck again, leaving a small bruise.

"Dan, you can't keep doing that and not expect me to do the same." Phil replied.

"Sorry. I love you." Dan said getting comfortable in Phil's arms.

"I love you too." he says kissing Dan's head. They both promptly fall asleep.

* * *

Nov 6, 2009

Phil uploads "I like fire and petrol." A comment pops up, "Do you have a hickey?"

Phil responds, "ummm." He sees another reply to that comment.

"LOL" from none other than danisnotonfire. His Dan. Phil smirks closing his laptop.

His Dan. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

* * *

 


End file.
